This invention relates to direct navigation for information retrieval.
A web page such as on the World Wide Web (“Web”) represents web content and is typically written in Hypertext Markup Language (“HTML”). HTML is a set of markup symbols or codes inserted in a file intended for display on a Web browser page. The markup symbols tell the Web browser how to display a Web page's words and images for a user.
A search engine is Web-enabled software that receives search terms, i.e., a query, from a user and identifies documents, i.e., web pages, on the Web that are otherwise associated with, the search terms. The documents are typically identified by uniform resource locators (“URLs”) that are links to their content.